1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to oil fill apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new improved oil fill tube insert wherein the same provides convenient piercing and subsequent filling through an oil fill tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional oil containers typically utilize a metallic foil type seal adhesively and fixedly secured to the spout of such containers. Consequently, oil filling requires initial puncturing of the seal and subsequent positioning of oil directed from the container through an oil fill tube frequently resulting in spillage of oil about an associated oil fill tube. Examples of prior art oil fill structure accordingly may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,023 to Belter setting forth a seal structure that is puncturable within a tubular shell to permit insertion of an oil line tube into an aperture in the housing of a vehicle engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,491,070 to Armstrong, et al. sets forth an example of an oil fill tube utilizing a removable lid mounted thereon provided with a puncturing tang.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,567 to Harrison, et al. sets forth an oil filter and cap structure that may be typically utilized in a resilient seal in a spring latch defined by the organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,641,269 to Hoke sets forth an oil cup structure permitting directing of oil therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,746 to Desjardians sets forth a covered storage funnel for use in directing oil into an associated internal combustion engine, wherein the funnel includes a serrated fill tube member.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved oil fill tube insert as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in the directing of oil from a sealed container into an internal combustion engine and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.